Tainted Souls
by Countess Kuran
Summary: They were just having dinner at Shigure's, they all had had fun, took pictures and talked till their hearts content. Who would have thought Tohru would lose her memories after all?


**Tainted Souls**

By **_Countess Kuran_**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket nor am I making any profit out of it. I am simply using it and its wonderful characters for creative purposes! **

* * *

One afternoon, Tohru was on her way home from school – wondering what she should make for dinner tonight since everyone else is coming. She couldn't fight the urge to grace a smile at the thought of seeing Momiji, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Ayame and Hatori too. It has only been a week since she faced Akito Sohma. What a day that was, she ended up almost having her hair rip from her scalp, but she remained strong knowing when she walks out that room...she get to keep her memory. She couldn't imagine her life without the Sohmas, including Akito. They have all taught her so much, and she owes them a lot. Being there for them is the only way she knows to repay them, or she will continue being in debt to them.

As she was approaching towards the traditional Japanese house she spotted Hatori on the porch with Shigure having a cigarette. She blushed at the sight of the doctor. Since she first met him, she had already admitted to herself that he was very handsome indeed, and she begun to feel some strange emotions for him – she tried to stop that of course knowing he was too old for her, but the more he came to visit the bolder these feelings became.

"Oh look, my little wifey has come back!" Cheered Shigure playfully, and when he was about to ran to Tohru, Hatori gave him a slap in the back of his head. "Ha'ri your being so mean!" He pouted – like a little child.

Hatori sat back with his eyes closed. "And your being a perverted." He replied as he put out his cigarette. He didn't like to have Tohru seeing him at such a state. "Welcome back Tohru." He said to the young girl before him. She looked cute in her school uniform he'll give her that.

Tohru giggled sweetly. "Hello Hatori, Shigure." She greeted lovingly, bowing to her elders respectively. "Excuse me while I go change, and I'll start on dinner soon." She added as she headed towards the door to the hallway.

Hatori smiled and nodded in response as she walked past him. When she was finally out of sight, or hearing range Hatori turned serious. "He's not happy..." He said suddenly, his voice sounded so frightened and fearful. It was very unlike him, but when it came to Akito...he was at his weakest.

Shigure made a small smile, a pitiful smile that is. "And I expected nothing more. He will never rest until you erase her memories...and we both know you will no such thing."

It was true, last week when Akito demanded for him to remove her memories of the Sohma, he froze on the spot. He felt like a lost dog...and when he found Tohru, he felt as if she was his new owner, but when Akito found him again, he was confused who to obey. He's new owner who had showed him warmth, or his original owner who bears the suffering to save him. The amount of respect he held for Akito knows no boundaries, he felt as if he owes Akito that much. But when Tohru introduced him to a new era, he changed just like that – _snap. _

"You never cease to surprised me Ha'ri." Remarked Shigure as he watched his friend very closely, paying special attention as how he's expressions changes.

"Even I surprise myself..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone gathered around Shigure's small dining table – except for Ayame who is forced to sit in the corner by Yuki because there wasn't any spaces left. Tohru had especially prepared different kind of dish that is to everyone's liking. She truly took the time to find out each of the Sohma's favourite food, and made it specially tonight. _"Mom, I am so happy! Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and I am too. I am truly happy I met them mom, they are my family...my slightly dysfunctional family. I love them to bits, and I would do anything for them." _She thought as she gaze at everyone, watching them cry out of laughter.

Hatori noticed Tohru in a daze. He loved that look in her eyes, she was like in her own little world. He's eyes travelled down to her lips, he longed for them...to be able to feel her soft, warm lips against his. He wasn't quite sure when these feelings started, but one night he found himself thinking about her endlessly. She was like a plague invading his mind. An incurable addiction.

"Ha'ri, what are you thinking?" Hatori's thoughts were interrupted by Ayame who had a stupid look on his face. "Were you staring at our little princess? Hmm, well... Hatori Sohma." He continued in a formal manner all of a sudden, then standing up and pulling Shigure with him. They playfully shot Hatori a glare and crossed their arms as they both stood on either side of Tohru. "You will have to go through us before you can get to our little girl!" He stated dramatically.

Everyone laughed, except for the already annoyed Hatori.

_Who do these idiots think they are? _He thought as he continued to eat his food. "And you call yourself adults?" He muttered to himself. Half jokingly, and half seriously.

"Grandpa Hatori...do you love sissy?" Asked Kisa out of the blue.

Hatori felt his blood rush to his cheeks and froze on the spot. _Damn _He could already feel the smug look Shigure and Ayame was giving him. Knowing far too well that he couldn't lie to Kisa. "Kisa, your too young for these kind of things. Eat your vegetables." He replied with a cold facade.

Everyone started to laugh at Hatori, including Tohru who thought everyone was joking around, even though almost all of them already knew the evident feelings Hatori had for Tohru. It was inevitable.

Right after dinner everyone chatted to their hearts content, but no one dared mention what happened last week in fear of grazing any open wounds.

"I know, let's take a picture!" Momiji suggested as he took his camera out of his bag and placed it on top of the tv, putting it on a timer.

Everyone gathered beside Tohru, and put on their best smiles as the camera flashed, making a little click sound.

* * *

**What do you guys thinks? I was bored, so I thought I'd write something ^^ Let me know if I should continue. **

**Also check out my La Corda d'oro fanfic, Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thank you! **


End file.
